FMA: Mystery of the Alchemic Relics
by Ryu-Hanyou
Summary: Because of a new policy, Ed and Al have to team up with four State Aclemists on thier search. Then strange alchemy starts to happen, could it be the stone or something else


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist, this is the only time I'm going to say this.

Chapter 1: Partners!

"Brother, why did Mustang have us come back to headquarters?" asked Al, "We were only gone one day."

"He probably just wants to yell at me and give some jackass speech about 'how we haven't found anything in three years of searching' or some other load of crap," answered Ed in a pissed off tone.

Ed and Al were on there way to Mustangs office, they had received word to return to headquarters for "Important" news.

"Please Ed, maybe Mustang found a clue about the stone."

"Fat chance Al, the only good piece of info he ever gave us turned out to be fake" said Ed as he was looking over the note they had received yesterday.

"Fullmetal Alchemist Edward Elric is hereby ordered to return to East City Headquarters immediately to receive important information regarding his current assignment. By order of Flame Alchemist Cornel Roy Mustang."

"I can just here his sarcastic voice already," said Ed as he crumpled the letter in his hand, "I swear Al, one of these days I'm just going to punch him in the jaw."

They soon arrived at Mustangs office and let themselves in.

"Ah; Ed, Al, so nice of you to join me," said Mustang.

"Whatever, why'd you call us back to headquarters?" asked the pissed of Edward.

"A new situation has come up," said Mustang.

"What kind of situation?" asked Al.

"I'm sure you remember you're encounter with Scar," said Mustang.

That name sent a chill up Ed's spine and a shutter through Al's armor.

"What about it?" asked Ed.

"Because of Scar's killing spree, and the inability of the military to capture him, a new policy has been issued to all State Alchemists. From now on all State Alchemists are required to travel in groups at all times."

"What!" yelled the two brothers.

"Are you saying we have to team up with other alchemists while we search for the stone?" asked Ed.

"That's exactly what I'm saying Ed."

"But, what if they find out about me," said a panicked Al, "I'll get sent to some lab and used in a bunch of experiments."

"That was the first thing that occurred to me," said Mustang, "but I couldn't pull too many strings without raising suspicion, you two will just have to be careful to keep your secret."

"Is that all you can say!" screamed Ed.

"Either Al stops traveling with you, you give up your license, or you take my advice," said Mustang, "so what are you going to choose Edward?"

"How the hell can I choose!" yelled Ed, "We're screwed no matter what I do!"

"Calm down Ed, I was able to organize who your new partners are," said Mustang with a smile, "I chose some of the most trustable Alchemists in the government."

"You really think we can trust them?" asked Al.

"Yes, and even if I didn't, I'd have to pair you two up with someone," said Mustang, "but I still think you two should try to hide your secret."

"Hold on, just how many people do we have to travel with?" asked Ed.

"According to the policy all State Alchemists must travel in groups of five so you'll have four partners besides Al," said Mustang.

"Four!" yelled Ed.

"How the hell are we supposed to keep a secret like Al from four State Alchemists!" screamed Ed.

"Please, calm down Ed," said Al.

"How can you be so calm at time like this!" yelled Ed, "you were just panicking two minutess ago."

"Now Ed, other people in the military know about me, and nothing bad has happened yet."

"Yeah, I know, but how do we know we won't have to deal with someone like Basque Gran," said Ed.

"Don't worry Ed;" said Mustang, "none of these alchemists are anything like Gran."

"So where are these new partners?" asked Ed, "were in a hurry to get back to searching."

"They should be here in about an hour," said Mustang then with a smirk he said, "after all, I know how much you want to get back to failing in your search for the stone."

"What did I tell you Al," said Ed, "he says it every damn time."

Please Review


End file.
